Fall Apart
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: What happens when Skull boy falls out of the sky and finds himself landing on top of Ruby? Will they finally get what they both want? Read to find out R&R!


Skull boy was going through another artists phaze, He wanted to impress Ruby this this time. He swung by a rope attatched to the ceiling in his room, his newest sculpture in front of him. The sculpture was big, and, umm, blotchy, it didn't really look like anything yet, but it took up half the floor space in his room and just barely didnt touch the ceiling.

Chisle in hand, he worked away on his new master piece. Around this time was when Ruby walked into the room. She called out his name and he looked around. He couldn't see her... The huge mass of a soon to be sculpture was in his way.

"I'm up here Ruby!" Skull boy called out.

Ruby tried looking for him, but she too couldn't see past the hunk of dried clay. She walked around the sculpture, hoping to find him. She had aparently forgotten that he had told her he was UP not down. She looked around the ground for him some more, until she heard a sound that sounded like something snapping. Then she looked up.

"Uh- Oh" Murmured Skull boy, as the rope snapped and he fell.

Ruby noticed too late what was happening, and by the time she tried to get away Skull boy had already landed... On her...

Skull boys bones all tubled apart upon impacts with the ground, and he lay in a scattered heap all over Ruby.

Ruby looked shocked, and Skull boy blushed. But Ruby quickly recovered from her shocked state and reverted into a worried one.

"Oh, Skull boy! are you okay?" She asked as carringly as she could, rolling from her back and around onto her knees as she bent down to eye level with his skull, which lay on the ground, surrounded by other dismembered bones.

Skull boy blushed as his eyes contacted hers. It didn't help that they were in such close proximity either. He took a moment to get a feeling for where his hand was, and once he got it you could see his little skeletal hand running around, attempting to put himself back together, and distinguish which bone was which while he wasn't looking at them. Instead he was staring Ruby right in the eyes.

"Skull boy? can you talk to me? I asked if you are alright" Ruby spoke in a hushed and worried tone.

Skull boy snapped back into reality "Huh? oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just focousing on putting myself back together" He excused himself all to easily for his own good. There was one thing he knew, and that was that he was NOT descended from a long line of cronic liers.

Ruby giggled "well let me help you with that then" and with that she picked up two bones belonging to his upper arm and forearm and pieced them together as gently as she could. Then she took his hand, and held it in hers as she attetched it just as gently. The feel of her hands and the way she handled the bones she was holding felt soft and caring, it was soothing in a way. Skull boy couldn't help but drop dead at the feel of her touch. He closed his eyes and basked in the sweet sensuality of her touch.

Ruby looked down on his resting skull and skirked a caring yet witty smirk. After a while of staring at him she caught herself and snapped out of it. Instead, she now changed her smirk to be sneaky and mischeivious. She flicked Skull boy's head and watched him wink in pain for a mere second. Then she giggled as he glared evilly at her with a child like pout on his face.

"Wake up sleepy bones, I'm not going to do all the work for you" She said, still giggling.

"Hmph" Hurumphed Skull Boy as he started to return her smirk.

_Its not my fault I fall to pieces when I'm around you_ He thought.

Ruby just smiled at him, he was kinda cute... Okay, so he _was_ cute... Very cute...

She blushed as she realized where her thought process had gone.

Skull boy smiled at her as she blushed, and as he completed putting himself back together. As he reattached his arm to the rest of his now assembled body, he realized his arm was still being held by Ruby.

"Uhm, Ruby? Can I have my arm back so I can put my head back on?" Skull boy asked in a kind voice. Ruby blinked twice.

"Oh! sorry Skull boy. I was trying to help you, but I guess I got lost in my thought process" She said as she let go of his arm, allowing him to position his skull on his neck where it belongs.

"It's okay Ruby, you help me more than enough already. In so many ways too"

"Really?"

"Really" Skull boy reassured, lowering his eyelids for an intimate effect. It worked a little too well on Ruby. She found herself blushing even harder than before, her heart racing with every second that went by as she stared into his eyes. Skull boy couldn't help but feel the same. Feeling more and more involved in the others eyes, he let his own eyes shut. Ruby shut her own and leaned in a little bit. They were mere inches apart... But...

"RUBY!" came a call from the door to Skull boy's room. It was Iris, figures the two can never get a break.

Iris's shout snapped the two right out of their trance, and Ruby quickly stood from the ground where Skull boy still sat dumbfounded, in order not to arouse suspicion within Iris.

"Yes Iris?" Ruby called as Iris rounded the corner of the giant clay whatever you would call it that would have (thankfully for the two of them) blocked anyones view from Ruby and Skull boy.

"I need help with my project... I need the perfect test subject for the cannon!" Iris laughed excitedly.

*sigh* "Alright Iris, just give me a minute" Ruby sighed

"Okay! Meet me out by big tree!" And with that, Iris was off.

Ruby turned to Skull boy who was smiling sheepishly at her. He got up from the ground and walked over to her, rubbing his arm and looking at the ground. He stood right in front of her and looked at her toes. Ruby looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Heh, sorry for that, um, I don't know what that was just then... You know, before Iris..." Skull boy said, trailing off at times.

"Don't be" Ruby said in a soft, soothing voice. She took a step closer and put her hand on his chest. His ribs felt funny, it wasn't at all like flesh.

Skull boy smiled sheepishly again, even more so this time. He slowly, shyly, and unsurely lowered his head, until his forehead met hers. Then he looked at her, and smiled as she nuzzled her forehead to his with a giggling smile on her face. She pressed up even further against him and they both blushed. Then she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Skull boy?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby?" He said in a sweet monotone.

"You remember when I wanted to tell you something, but I was interrrupted, and I said I'd save it for another time?... You know, when Misery went away and we needed to find her so it would rain?"

"Mhmmm" Skull boy merely mumbled. He was resting his head on Ruby's with his eyes closed, basking in the warm feeling he got from being so close to her.

"Well, I think I should tell you now"

"Go ahead" Skull boy said dreamily.

"I... That is to say I think your, well, I think... Oh, how do I say this" Ruby stumbled to find words to make it simple not be hurt so badly when rejection comes, but found none. She decided to come straight out with it. Those three little words that people fear the most.

"ugh, what I'm trying to say is... I love you" She had finally said it.

Skull boy's eyes shot right open, and Ruby closed hers out of fear. Skull boy looked at her, wonderment and awe in his face. He settled down when he saw how fearful she was, she had curled up even further into his chest, seeking protection from the nearest comforting object around, which just so happened to be him. He soothingly brushed a stray hair from her face and she eased up, taking a moment to, but eventually looking at his caring face.

"Really Ruby?" He asked as softly as he could.

"mhmm" She whimpered.

"I love you too"

Ruby looked at him dumbstruck, but then a smile grew on her face. She clutched his shirt tight and snuggled into his chest as he chuckled lightly and hugged her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for the right moment to say that. I'm sorry I couldn't have said it first" Skull boy cooed.

"Its alright Skull boy. I-" Ruby was cut off by another shout from Iris.

"RUBY! where are you!"

*sigh* "COMING IRIS!" Shouted Ruby back at the nothingness between her and the big tree. She looked up at Skull boy apologetically. He nodded, as in saying 'I understand, go ahead' and Ruby ran off.

She stopped short at the door and turned around again to see Skull boy watching her run off. She ran back to him and planted and kiss right on his lips. It lasted a mere moment before she turned and ran off again, this time exiting the room.

Skull boys eyes were wide, but it didn't last long enough for him to sink into the kiss. That didn't stop him from falling apart though when the kiss broke. Literally, he now lay in a pile of his own bones, not even attempting to pull himself together. His eyes half lidded, he watched the door where she had just left from. He was awe struck, he was fuzzy inside, he was love sick.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Ruby Gloom people, I wrote this in my free time but I won't be sticking around. I've been doing this a lot lately, I'll start a fiction for one fandom, then I'll leave it and go write a bunch of one shots for other fandoms, I'm constantly hopping back and forth between places. Right now I am righting for Smurfs, and the people there are gonna hate me if I don't get a new chapter up soon... In fact, they might already hate me for bouncing between fandoms.**

**Anyway, hope you liked ^^ I'm a big pairings freak. And I LOVE RubyXSkullBoy!**


End file.
